


Half A Man

by NarniaAtHogwarts



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Musician Harry, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarniaAtHogwarts/pseuds/NarniaAtHogwarts
Summary: A song can say many words that can't be spoken.





	Half A Man

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; All rights go to J.K.Rowling- all the characters and the settings are her's - and Dean Lewis who the song belongs to.

He lay on the floor in the middle of the bare room, staring up at the ceiling where paint peeled and cracked. An acoustic guitar held gently across his chest, cold wood soothing.

 

_"I was wrong to say I loved her_   
_I was wrong to think I'm right_   
_But when I told her it was over_   
_My darling I had lied_   
_I've been running from my demons_   
_Afraid to look behind_   
_I've been running from myself_   
_Afraid of what I'd find"_

 

From down below the Order of the Phoenix members stopped their discussion, listening silently as the music floated down. 

Even Severus Snape did not say a word.

 

_"But how am I supposed to love you_   
_When I don't love who I am_   
_And how can I give you all of me_   
_When I'm only half a man_   
_'Cause I'm a sinking ship that's burning_   
_So let go of my hand_   
_And how can I give you all of me_   
_When I'm only half a man"_

_"_ Harry" Bill Weasley mumbled, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair, running a hand through his red hair.

Sirius Black half rose, clenching the table, a look of understanding crossed his face as he listened to the pain filled lyrics.

 

_"And now I'm stuck in this hotel room_   
_By cold neon light_   
_I've been waiting for an answer_   
_But it don't come tonight_   
_And every bottle I had stolen_   
_It laid shattered on the floor_   
_What's broken can't be whole, anymore"_

 

Ron Weasley sat up, eyes wide, jumping to his feet and darting towards the bedroom door. Hermione Granger's soft hand kept him from running to his friend.

"He needs this. He needs to let it all out" realisation plastered upon his face, he let out a sigh and sunk back down, his heart going out to his friend.

 

_"But how am I supposed to love you_   
_When I don't love who I am_   
_And how can I give you all of me_   
_When I'm only half a man_   
_'Cause I'm a sinking ship that's burning_   
_So let go of my hand_   
_And how can I give you all of me_   
_When I'm only half a man"_

 

Ginny stuck her head out of the door, Fred and George copying from across the landing. A tear slid down her face as she listened to the lyrics, the twins strong arms wrapping around her.  
  
  
 _"No one can ever hurt me_  
 _Like I hurt myself_  
 _I'm made out of stone_  
 _And I'm beyond help_  
 _Don't give your heart to me"_

 

His sleeves were rolled up as he smoothly moved his fingers across the strings. Red lines lay patterned upon pale skin, some faint yet other deep and bold.

  
_"Cause how am I supposed to love you_   
_When I don't love who I am_   
_And how can I give you all of me_   
_When I'm only half a man_   
_'Cause I'm a sinking ship that's burning_   
_So let go of my hand_   
_And how can I give you all of me_   
_When I'm only half a man"_

 

He took in a shaky breath, letting the music finish, leaving a heavy silence to rest in the air. Slowly he sat up, setting the guitar down beside him. His elbows rested upon his knees that curled up, hands running through his dark locks, head bowed into his arms, tears falling from emerald eyes and silent sobs shook his body.

 

"I'm  _Only half a man"_

He whispered to himself, a choked sob escaping his lips.

 

Even the most feared Dark Lord stopped his pacing, feeling the melody wash over him and the pain that followed. Even Tom Riddle had one last inkling of emotion for the boy he knew he would have to kill, his greatest enemy. Even he felt a tiny pinch of remorse for the boy who was going to loose everything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dean Lewis - Half A Man


End file.
